Madness
by vane84
Summary: Quand certains sont touchés par des crises de démence, la meute va devoir y faire face et en subir les conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

**_Me voici avec une nouvelle fic. Elle se situe après la saison 5._**

 ** _Merci à ma béta !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Malia et Scott étaient en voiture, celle de la coyote plus précisément. Son père, certainement afin de combler les années de séparation dont ils avaient souffert, avait jugé bon de lui en offrir une. Il avait remarqué tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour avoir un niveau scolaire convenable et l'avait donc récompensée cependant, sachant que la conduite n'était pas son point fort, elle demanda à Scott de bien vouloir l'accompagner et lui donner des conseils. Ce dernier avait bien volontiers accepté, ravi de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle car depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec la louve du désert, Malia s'était faite très discrète et l'alpha ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente abandonnée. Son rôle était de prendre soin des membres de sa meute et il comptait bien s'y tenir. Il faisait nuit et Malia l'emmena manger une pizza pour lui remercier du temps qu'il lui consacrait :

\- Tu as fait de sacrés progrès ! _commença-t-il_.

\- Lydia m'a beaucoup aidé je dois dire. Par contre, je dois absolument rester concentrée, sinon je sors de la route.

\- Oula, pas de problème, regarde la route ! Mais tu sais, si tu avais demandé à Stiles, il t'aurait aidé.

\- Scott, si je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner, ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux ! Avec Stiles, c'est…

\- Compliqué ?

\- Oui, non, enfin oui. Tu sais, c'est ma première rupture amoureuse donc…

\- Pour lui aussi tu sais… Mais je comprends.

Il faisait nuit noire, les nuages assombrissaient le ciel de sa lumière naturelle et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur la route. Soudain, elle aperçut au loin quelque chose sur le bitume. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer la forme et en parla à Scott mais il ne répondit pas puis lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à une dizaine de mètres, elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose, mais de quelqu'un ! Alors au dernier moment, elle donna un coup de volant et la voiture fit une embardée puis plusieurs tonneaux avant d'être définitivement arrêtée par un vieil arbre. Lorsque Malia rouvrit les yeux, elle comprit qu'elle avait dû perdre connaissance quelques instants puis elle porta sa main sur son front qui était visqueux de sang. En effet, elle sentait qu'elle avait une énorme entaille à la limite du cuir chevelu et une sacrée quantité de sang s'en était déjà écoulée. Elle regarda à côté d'elle mais ne vit pas Scott. Elle l'appela, sans réponse. Elle pensa qu'il devait être dans un sale état si ce dernier avait été éjecté, vu la violence de l'accident. Elle réussit à se détacher malgré que la ceinture soit coincée. Il n'y avait rien de plus efficace qu'une coyote énervée pour sortir d'une carcasse de voiture accidentée. Elle parvint donc à s'extirper du véhicule et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Elle s'assit et prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle bien qu'elle sentait déjà le processus de guérison faire son œuvre. Elle finit par se redresser, bien décidée à retrouver son ami quand elle pensa à la personne qui avait provoquée cet accident. Elle regarda par-dessus la voiture pour essayer de distinguer si la fameuse personne était encore là quand tout à coup, une balle vint ricocher l'essieu de la voiture, à une dizaine de centimètres de la tête de Malia. Cette dernière se mit aussitôt à couvert, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, cette situation ressemblait fortement à une autre qu'elle avait vécue étant enfant : l'attaque de Corinne sur le véhicule familial qui avait couté la vie à sa sœur et à sa mère adoptive. Toutefois, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, Deaton avait fait en sorte de la faire exiler au fin fond de l'Amérique du Sud ! Comment pourrait-elle se retrouver ici ! Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net :

\- C'est toi Corinne ?

\- Qui d'autre ma chérie ? _répondit la louve_. Cette fois-ci j'utilise des balles remplies d'aconit concentré, donc autant te dire que tu vas déguster !

Elle entendit alors plusieurs balles siffler juste au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'elle se protégeait derrière une jante. Mais elle comprit qu'elle devait bouger car sinon elle était une cible trop facile à abattre. Elle se mit alors à courir dans la forêt. C'était son domaine, elle savait comment s'y cacher mais ce qu'elle oubliait, c'était que Corinne la connaissait tout autant ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes à courir hors d'haleine, elle finit par s'arrêter et se protéger derrière un arbre. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle sinon les bruits de la nature. Elle ralentit son souffle et s'apprêtait à repartir quand une main la saisit à la gorge, venant de derrière l'arbre. Il s'agissait de Corinne qui jubilait de tenir Malia à bout de bras.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ? _dit-elle en lui faisant à présent face_.

\- J'ai récupéré tes pouvoirs, comment peux-tu…

\- Tu pensais être débarrassée de moi ? Mais tu me manquais ma chérie !

Malia dévisagea sa mère biologique d'un regard noir, las de ces sarcasmes. Elle sentait la poigne de Corinne se resserrer de plus en plus fort autour de son cou. Dans un effort désespéré, elle sortit ses griffes et les planta dans le flanc de son assaillante qui lâcha prise immédiatement, ce qui permit à Malia de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu veux un combat en corps à corps ? Alors allons-y !

Elle se jeta sur Malia et tenta de la déchiqueter mais la coyote était heureusement agile, certainement les restes de sa vie dans la forêt. Après plusieurs esquives, elle comprit qu'elle devait absolument attaquer et en finir. Elle rassembla les forces qu'il lui restait et empala littéralement Corinne dans le ventre avec ses griffes. Elle sourit, satisfaite d'avoir atteint son objectif mais elle déchanta quand elle vit qu'elle-même, avait des griffes plantées dans les côtes. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir sa blessure, puis regarda à nouveau la louve mais sa vision se brouilla et après quelques instants, elle se rendit compte que son adversaire n'était pas Corinne mais bien Scott ! Ils lâchèrent alors tous les deux prises et chutèrent ensemble à terre.

\- Scott ?

\- Nom de dieu Malia, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué comme ça ?

La coyote ne put répondre qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscient suivi de Scott.

* * *

L'alpha fut réveillé par sa sonnerie de portable. Il prit un instant pour se remettre les idées en place et se rappeler ce qu'il venait de vivre. Tout lui revint rapidement en tête et il vit Malia toujours inconsciente à ses côtés. Il entendit son téléphone qui sonnait encore et encore mais il comprit aussi que le processus de guérison était en cours et il se sentait un peu mieux. Il finit par répondre :

\- Et bien, tu te laisses désirer ! Tu faisais quoi que tu ne me répondais pas, ça fait dix minutes que je m'acharne à te joindre ! _dit Stiles_.

\- Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose d'urgent à me dire ?

\- Euh bah… non mais j'ai horreur qu'on ne me réponde pas.

\- Bon, pour le coup je ne dirais rien parce que c'est grâce à ton acharnement que je me suis réveillé.

\- Tu dormais déjà papy ?

\- J'étais avec Malia.

\- Oh…

\- On était en voiture et d'un coup elle est sortie de route et elle m'a attaqué puis quand je l'ai blessé, elle a repris ses esprits. Là elle est inconsciente.

\- QUOI ? Comment elle va ?

\- Elle va bien et moi aussi puisque tu le demandes !

\- Toi t'es un alpha, tu ne crains rien ! Où êtes-vous, je viens vous chercher ?

\- On était sur la nationale en sortie sud de la ville. Il faut qu'on l'emmène à Deaton.

\- J'arrive.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Stiles arriva sur les lieux de l'accident. Scott avait porté Malia à proximité pour qu'avec son meilleur ami, ils n'aient pas à traverser toute la forêt. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas un instant et aida l'alpha à mettre Malia dans la voiture à l'arrière puis donna les clés à son ami pour qu'il puisse rester avec elle. Il l'allongea sur le côté, la tête sur ses cuisses et lui caressait tendrement la joue pour la faire revenir. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la clinique vétérinaire, elle commençait à montrer des signes de réveil. Scott gara la Jeep et demanda à son ami de le laisser faire, de peur qu'elle ne s'attaque à lui si jamais le réveil devait se trouver aussi agité que quelques heures auparavant. L'alpha la prit dans les bras et suivit Stiles qui lui ouvrait la porte. Ils retrouvèrent Deaton qui avait déjà préparé une table pour l'allonger. Stiles retira sa chemise et la mit sous la tête de la coyote afin de lui éviter la dureté et la froideur de la table en inox. Deaton n'observa qu'une plaie sur le flanc de la coyote qui était déjà en train de guérir alors que lorsqu'il regarda Scott, ce dernier avait du sang séché partout sur le corps.

\- Tu vas bien ? _demanda le vétérinaire à l'alpha_.

\- Ouais, c'est presque fini de guérir, merci Deaton ! _répondit-il en regardant son meilleur ami_.

\- Ça va, fait pas ta chochotte ! _ajouta Stiles, moqueur_. Comment va-t-elle ? _interrogea-t-il Deaton tandis qu'il l'auscultait_.

\- Elle guérit mais tant qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée, je ne peux rien dire de plus.

\- Je suis réveillée, _répondit la coyote en tentant de se redresser_.

\- Vas-y doucement, _dit le jeune homme_.

\- Stiles… _commença l'alpha_.

\- Elle ne me fera jamais de mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _demanda-t-elle_.

Scott prit alors le temps de tout lui expliquer en détail, bien qu'elle ne s'en rappela pas. Quand il eut fini, elle les observa, presque choquée.

\- Malia ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ça.

\- De quoi tu te rappelles ? _l'interrogea Deaton_.

\- Nous étions en voiture et la louve du désert était en plein milieu de la route, m'obligeant à en sortir pour l'éviter et ensuite elle m'a tirée dessus puis nous avons fini par nous battre mais à la fin, c'est Scott que j'ai vu à la place. Je… je ne comprends pas. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

\- Ça ressemble à une hallucination, _conclut le vétérinaire tandis qu'il vit une piqure qui était en train de disparaitre dans le cou de la coyote_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu provoquer cette hallucination ? _questionna Stiles_.

\- Difficile à dire, _répondit Deaton_. Il faudrait te surveiller cette nuit. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

\- Sur cette table d'opération, super ! _dit Stiles_. Tu viens chez moi, je te surveillerai.

\- Mais je…

\- On est d'accord. Allez viens, _continua le jeune homme_.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec vous ? Si jamais elle a une autre hallucination, elle pourrait te faire mal, _intervint l'alpha_.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère et puis on ne va pas faire une pyjama party non plus ! _termina-t-il_. Je vais juste garder un œil sur elle.

Stiles aida Malia à se remettre debout et la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise dans la jeep. Il la ramena en promettant à Scott de le prévenir au moindre problème. Ils arrivèrent chez les Stilinski et Stiles resta à moins d'un mètre derrière la coyote, de peur qu'elle ne s'écroule car elle n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine. Il l'amena directement dans sa chambre :

\- Prends le lit, _dit-il_. J'ai un duvet et je vais dormir par terre.

\- Mais non voyons, c'est moi qui tape l'incruste.

\- Malia… N'insiste pas. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Bon, je vais te chercher un truc à grignoter. Mets-toi à l'aise.

Stiles descendit et prépara un sandwich en quatrième vitesse puis il prit deux petites bouteilles d'eau et remonta dans sa chambre. En entrant, il vit tout de suite qu'elle s'était allongée et qu'elle s'était endormie. Il posa alors le sandwich et les bouteilles sur le bureau puis il tira le drap pour la couvrir et s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau devant le lit afin d'avoir un œil sur elle. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir dans cet état de faiblesse alors il allait la surveiller toute la nuit.

Au milieu de la nuit, Stiles se réveilla et vit que Malia avait le sommeil agité. Il se rapprocha et sentit une chaleur émaner de la coyote. Même du bord du lit, il sentait qu'elle était en feu de l'intérieur. Il hésita puis posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle était brulante de fièvre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Petit chapitre de transition**_

 _ **merci pour la review !**_

* * *

Stiles se rendit dans la salle de bain et trempa un gant de toilette puis l'appliqua sur le front de la malade cependant, en quelques minutes, le gant était déjà chaud. Sentant la panique monter en lui, il appela directement Deaton et lui expliqua la situation. Ce dernier lui répliqua que le meilleur moyen de faire baisser la température était le même que pour les humains : la mettre dans une baignoire d'eau glacée. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas un instant, mit la baignoire à remplir d'eau froide et alla récupérer tous les glaçons qu'il pouvait trouver dans le congélateur. Une fois la baignoire pleine, Stiles retourna vers Malia, la prit dans les bras puis la transporta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il la déposa doucement dans la baignoire et lui passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. En quelques instants, Malia se réveilla, légèrement paniquée de se retrouver dans une baignoire d'eau froide, toute habillée.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là, _dit Stiles en lui tenant la main_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda-t-elle, effrayée_.

\- Et bien tu as une sacrée fièvre alors je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Il faudrait que tu restes quand même quelques instants pour que ta température baisse.

\- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je suis désolée.

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

\- Et toi, qui s'occupe de toi quand tu es malade ?

Stiles ne répondit pas. Malia vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de son ami et comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal en posant cette question mais elle sentait bien qu'il pensait à sa mère qui lui avait cruellement manqué dans son enfance.

\- Stiles, excuse-moi…

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais te prêter un pyjama et tu n'auras qu'à étendre tes affaires ici pour qu'elles sèchent d'ici demain matin, _dit-il en partant pour changer de sujet_.

Elle resta dans la baignoire, immobile, en ressassant la maladresse qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle se maudit d'avoir dit ces paroles alors que lui n'avait fait que l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, loin de là, mais le mal était fait. Il revint donc avec un pyjama et lui donna une serviette puis il l'aida à sortir de la baignoire. Sans prévenir, il posa le revers de sa main sur le front de la coyote pour constater que la fièvre était baissée. Malia était véritablement gênée d'être le centre d'intérêt, ce n'était pas vraiment dans son habitude mais secrètement, elle appréciait ses petites attentions, elles lui manquaient. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle aimait qu'il soit doux avec elle. Il retourna dans son duvet tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit puis il éteint la lumière.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

Il ne répondit rien mais il sourit. Après quelques instants, chacun repartit rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Au petit matin, le réveil de Stiles sonna. Malia commençait à se réveiller et se sentait bien mieux que la nuit précédente. Elle arrêta le réveil, par habitude, et chercha le jeune homme du regard. Elle constata qu'il dormait encore, la bouche ouverte. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles afin de le réveiller en douceur, ce qui le fit réagir.

\- Bonjour, _dit-elle_.

\- Salut, comment vas-tu, _demanda-t-il en baillant_.

\- Je me sens mieux. Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Tu ne comptes pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je vais mieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas !

\- C'est peut-être plus prudent si tu rentrais chez toi. Imagine que tu ais une autre poussée de fièvre ! Je t'accompagnerais bien mais j'ai épuisé mon quota d'absence au lycée sur le baromètre du shérif Stilinski !

\- Voila ce que je te propose : allons prendre le petit déjeuner et nous verrons ensuite ?

\- Ok, ok.

* * *

Scott était déjà prêt et s'apprêtait à se rendre chez Stiles pour savoir comment allait Malia. Il avança dans le couloir puis passa devant la chambre de sa mère. Il était sur le point de descendre quand il entendit du bruit dans la chambre parentale, à vrai dire, il s'agissait plutôt d'une conversation. Curieux, il se demanda bien avec qui elle pouvait bien parler, à moins que ce ne soit une conversation téléphonique, ce qui était peu probable à cette heure si matinale, surtout que sa mère était revenue de sa garde au milieu de la nuit. Il se concentra et écouta la conversation.

Mélissa se réveilla à cause des lueurs du soleil quand elle vit que Argent l'observait :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Je te regardais dormir.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Arrête, je suis horrible en plus, je dois avoir une coiffure horrible !

\- Ce n'est pas mon avis… _répondit-il en souriant_. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, merci.

\- Mélissa ?

\- Oui Chris.

\- Wow, ça fait sérieux quand tu m'appelles Chris, d'habitude c'est Argent.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il était temps que je t'appelle par ton prénom, qui est très joli soit dit en passant, tu t'en rappelles quand même que tu t'appelles Christopher ? _ajouta-t-elle, taquine_.

\- Très drôle ! C'est vrai que ça va me changer. Par contre, on doit vraiment faire quelque chose pour Scott.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- J'ai passé l'âge de rentrer en douce dans la chambre de ma copine !

\- Je sais, je suis désolée, _rétorqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres_. Ça fait très mystérieux !

\- Mel ?

\- Oui, ok, je sais. Il faut que je lui dise.

\- De quoi as-tu peur au juste ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis seule, j'ai peur qu'il s'y soit trop habitué.

\- Tu parles de ton fils ou de toi ?

\- Un peu des deux j'imagine. Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureuse qu'on soit ensemble, pour moi, être heureuse à mon âge, c'était inespéré.

\- Tu parles comme si tu étais une grand-mère !

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse le monde du surnaturel et qui, en plus, est attentionné, beau, tendre avec moi… _continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui_.

\- Concernant Scott, c'est un grand garçon, quant à toi, laisse-moi te montrer comme je peux être tendre avec toi ! _répondit-il en l'embrassant_.

Scott était non pas choqué mais tellement surpris de la situation ! Jamais ça ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que Argent et sa mère puissent être ensemble ! Avant qu'il ne réfléchisse plus à la situation, il entendit que le couple s'apprêtait à faire bien autre chose que de s'embrasser, alors il partit en vitesse chez Stiles.

* * *

Arrivé sur place, Scott entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Malia et Stiles étaient en train de déjeuner :

\- Tu es tombé du lit ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Scott, tu vas bien ? _demanda Malia_. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

\- Pire ! _répondit l'alpha_. Je… ma… oh bon dieu…

\- Mais tu vas finir par accoucher ? _insista le jeune homme_.

\- Ma mère…

\- Ouais ?

\- Argent…

\- Et bah, c'est quoi le rapport ? _continua Stiles_.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? _demanda Malia à Stiles_. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas du matin !

\- Traduction ?

\- La mère de Scott est avec Argent !

\- Ah ok… QUOI ? T'es sûr ?

\- Je vais tenter de me sortir de la tête les bruits que j'ai entendus ce matin venant de la chambre de ma mère ! Je crois que je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant longtemps !

\- Ça aurait pu être pire ! Au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre, _ajouta Malia_.

\- Wow, ça fait bizarre de te dire qu'Argent, le père d'Allison, est avec ta mère ! _dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie tandis que Malia lui lançait un regard noir_. Quoi ?

\- Là, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi ! _lui répondit-elle_. Je vais prendre ma douche, je vais mieux, je viens avec vous, _termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'étage_.

\- Bon, je vais bien finir par m'y faire ! Alors, cette nuit ?

\- Elle a eu une grosse poussée de fièvre mais c'est passé et elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux…

\- Contrairement à toi ! C'est pas du jus d'orange que tu devrais boire mais un litre de café ! T'as une sale tête.

\- Merci, c'est gentil ! Après la poussée de fièvre qu'elle a faite je n'étais pas tranquille. On devrait garder un œil sur elle.

\- Ok, on fait comme ça.

\- Hey ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu vas l'appeler papa ?

Scott se leva et donna une bonne tape derrière la tête de Stiles.

\- Celle-là, tu l'as cherché quand même !


	3. Chapter 3

_**merci a ma beta !**_

* * *

La journée avait été des plus banales pour Scott et ses amis. A la fin de la journée, Malia était rentrée, Scott était parti travailler à la clinique vétérinaire et Lydia ainsi que Stiles avaient promis à Liam de l'aider en maths et en sciences. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois à la bibliothèque après les cours. Stiles s'était dit qu'il profiterait d'avoir Lydia sous la main pour faire ses exercices de maths lui aussi :

\- Ok alors j'ai les identités remarquables à étudier en maths, j'ai même plusieurs exercices à faire mais je n'y comprends pas grand-chose ! _commença Liam en regardant Lydia et Stiles tour à tour_.

\- Wow, inutile de compter du moi ! _dit Stiles_. Je suis là pour t'aider moralement et un peu aussi parce que je vais profiter des compétences de Lydia par la même occasion !

\- Bon, je commence avec les explications pour Liam et je vois pour toi après, _finit-elle en fixant Stiles_.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et attendit sagement son tour. Après plusieurs heures, Stiles regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était proche de vingt heures puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la bibliothèque.

\- Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller ? _dit Stiles_.

\- Tu es fatigué ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- Moi, jamais ! Mais Liam par contre, j'en ai bien l'impression, n'est-ce pas Liam ?

\- Ah bon ? _répondit-il en voyant le regard insistant de son ami_. Ah oui, tout à fait.

\- Bien, alors allons-y !

Le jeune homme commençait à ranger ses affaires, tout comme Lydia et tandis qu'ils avaient fini et s'apprêtaient à partir, ils virent que Liam ne bougeait pas.

\- Liam, tu es au courant qu'on doit partir ? _commença Stiles_.

\- J'en ai marre que vous vous serviez de moi ! _hurla-t-il_.

\- Oula, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _continua le jeune homme_. Liam ? _l'appela-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule._

\- Je vais vous montrer une bonne fois pour toute ce dont je suis capable !

Alors que Stiles et Lydia commençaient lentement à reculer en direction de la sortie, ils purent voir Liam qui se transformait. Il sembla particulièrement agressif et tapa violemment sur la table qui explosa sous l'impact. Stiles et Lydia se mirent à courir aussitôt dans les couloirs du lycée.

\- Vous pouvez courir autant que vous voulez, je vous retrouverai ! Théo, Tracy, je vais vous tuer ! _hurla-t-il dans l'établissement scolaire_.

\- Il est en train d'halluciner, _dit Lydia tout en continuant à courir_.

\- Ça ressemble étrangement à ce qu'a vécu Malia hier soir.

\- Et comment elle est sortie de son état de démence ?

\- Scott lui a enfoncé ses griffes dans le ventre.

\- On est foutu alors, _conclut-t-elle_.

\- Non, rentre là, _dit-il en la poussant dans un des labos de chimie_. Je vais appeler Scott, _continua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole._

\- Allo, _répondit l'alpha_.

\- Oh Scott, dieu soit loué ! Aide-nous, Liam a complètement perdu les pédales, comme Malia hier soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il nous prend pour Théo et Tracy. On est planqué dans un labo de chimie mais on ne va pas pouvoir se cacher indéfiniment !

\- Il arrive ! _assura Lydia en chuchotant_.

\- Viens nous aider ! _finit Stiles en raccrochant_. Entre là-dedans, _dit-il en la poussant dans le local à produits chimiques_.

Lydia n'eut pas le temps de protester que Stiles l'avait déjà enfermée. Elle comprit qu'il voulait faire diversion toutefois, elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie ! Mais entendant Liam approcher, elle resta donc là sans faire de bruit, comme tétanisée.

Liam entra dans la pièce dont l'odeur de produits chimiques lui piquait les narines mais il avança doucement, tous ses sens en alerte. Il savait que ses deux proies se trouvaient ici.

\- Vous cacher dans le labo de chimie avec toutes ces odeurs de produits est malin mais Scott m'a raconté comment le nogitsune avait utilisé cette ruse pour planquer Barrow !

Rapidement, le loup-garou ouvrit la porte du local et trouva Lydia, complètement apeurée et tremblante.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que vous ne pourriez pas m'échapper ! Où est Théo ?

\- Je… Je ne… sais pas.

\- Où est-il ? _hurla-t-il_.

\- Je suis là, _répondit Stiles dans le dos de Liam_.

Le jeune homme se trouvait à l'autre bout de la classe. Il prit une carafe en verre et en cassa l'extrémité, en faisant ainsi une arme pointue et tranchante.

\- Viens me chercher ! _continua le jeune homme, faisant de ce fait diversion_.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour provoquer le jeune loup-garou. Ce dernier courut rapidement vers Stiles et bien qu'il ait tout de même tenté de se défendre, le jeune homme fut vite dépassé par la situation. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, son arme avait volé en éclat contre une des fenêtres de la pièce et Liam l'observait comme un prédateur qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie. C'était d'ailleurs bien à ça que se comparait Stiles à cet instant précis, à une proie ! Il voulut courir pour échapper au loup-garou et par-là même les éloigner de Lydia mais son attaquant était bien plus rapide et agile. Stiles se sentit décoller et voler à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur les étagères à côté de Lydia. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit cri et vit que Stiles grognait, probablement de douleur. Il bougeait à peine et il avait l'arcade sourcilière gauche éclatée. Elle se rapprocha de lui :

\- Stiles, comment tu vas ? Stiles ?

\- Hum, _grogna-t-il_. Je me sens comme un marteau au lancé des jeux olympiques. Oh bon dieu.

\- Tu peux bouger ?

\- Le petit doigt, oui, mon corps tout entier, j'en doute.

\- Alors, il est où le grand méchant loup qui voulait devenir alpha ? _demanda Liam en entrant dans le local_. Tu fais moins le malin, là !

Stiles ne trouva rien de cinglant à dire, à vrai dire, il ne préférait pas provoquer encore plus le loup-garou. Il sentit que ce dernier l'attrapa par le cou et le leva à bout de bras, lui coupant ainsi la respiration. Lydia se leva et tenta d'agripper le bras de Liam afin qu'il puisse laisser Stiles reprendre son souffle mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre alors elle s'apprêta à crier quand elle se prit un revers de la main dans le visage, la faisant ainsi tomber à la renverse. Stiles, voyant la brutalité du geste, attrapa une fiole contenant de l'acide sulfurique et l'explosa sur la tête du loup-garou qui hurla et lâcha prise tout en se tenant le visage, faisant ainsi tomber le jeune homme à terre. Il se traina jusqu'à Lydia :

\- Lydia, ça va ?

\- Oui, ce n'est rien, _lui répondit-elle_.

Mais il vit qu'elle avait la pommette droite écarlate, prémices d'un hématome. Stiles voulut se lever et donner la raclée de sa vie à Liam mais il n'avait plus de forces. D'ailleurs, il le revit rapidement dans son champ de vision tandis qu'il commençait à cicatriser toutefois, il avait toutes ses griffes sorties et leva son bras droit, prêt à l'abattre sur le corps du jeune homme pour en faire de la charpie. Stiles se protégea de son bras quand il entendit que Scott était en train de hurler tel un alpha juste derrière son béta. Le résultat fut immédiat et Liam redevint humain, accroupi contre le mur, apeuré. Il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Scott se dirigea vers ses amis, aida Lydia à se mettre debout et s'apprêta à en faire autant avec Stiles mais ce dernier le mit en garde :

\- Scott, s'il te plait vas-y doucement, je sens que mes côtes en ont pris un sale coup.

\- Ok, dis-moi si je te fais mal.

Tout en aidant son ami, Scott absorba sa douleur, ce qui lui fit un bien fou :

\- Merci, _dit Stiles_.

\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, _commença l'alpha_.

\- Non, conduis Liam à Deaton, vous devez vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe et Lydia va me déposer à l'hôpital. Elle a pris un choc elle aussi, elle doit se faire ausculter.

\- Mais enfin ce n'est rien, _dit la banshee_.

\- C'est non négociable ! _répondit Stiles tandis qu'elle se colla à lui pour l'aider à marcher_.

\- Allons-y, _termina Scott_.

Comme convenu, Scott revint à la clinique avec Liam. Deaton tenait à être rapide et concis dans ses recherches avant que le processus de guérison ne soit terminé. Alors il prit immédiatement du sang du jeune loup-garou pendant que Scott lui expliquait qu'il avait fait face à une crise de démence. Liam avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses amis mais l'alpha prit le temps de le rassurer :

\- C'est arrivé aussi à Malia, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- Oui mais j'aurais pu les tuer !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles a la tête solide !

\- Peut-être mais il est humain.

\- Laisse-moi regarder quelque chose, _dit le vétérinaire dans le dos du loup-garou_. Etrange.

\- Quoi ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Il a la même trace de piqure dans le cou que Malia.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit à ce sujet hier ?

\- Parce que ça ne semblait pas pertinent.

\- Que croyez-vous que cela veut dire ?

\- J'espère que la prise de sang va nous en apprendre plus, _finit Deaton_.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lydia avait écopé d'un magnifique hématome qui prenait un ton violacé sur sa pommette droite. Mélissa lui avait donné une poche de glaçons à mettre sur le bleu afin qu'il n'enfle pas trop. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la jeune femme ne tenait plus en place. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et partit à la recherche de Stiles. Elle l'aperçut dans une chambre, quelques instants plus tard, en train de se faire recoudre l'arcade sourcilière. Il était torse nu afin que l'infirmière puisse voir les dégâts mais Lydia eut le cœur serré en voyant le flanc de son ami : il était violet foncé d'ecchymoses et le jeune homme semblait souffrir. Lydia resta en-dehors de la chambre, ne voulant pas s'incruster.

\- Je t'ai vu Lydia, tu peux entrer si tu veux, _souffla Stiles_.

La banshee rougit aussitôt puisque prise sur le fait puis elle finit par rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Lydia, tu tombes bien, _dit Mélissa_. Tu vas m'aider à lui bander les côtes. Malheureusement, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'on puisse faire pour ce genre de trauma.

\- Mais euh, je ne voudrais pas lui faire mal.

\- Mais non, il ne dira rien !

\- Euh, vous êtes au courant que je suis dans la chambre avec vous ?

\- Allez, viens, _ajouta-t-elle à Lydia_.

Cette dernière se rapprocha et se positionna du côté opposé d'où se trouvait l'infirmière. Melissa commença à enrouler la bande autour des côtes du jeune homme et la passa à Lydia, et ainsi de suite. Stiles ne disait rien mais elle voyait bien qu'il avait la respiration saccadée malgré les petits sourires qu'il lui faisait pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Mélissa termina les soins en mettant un pansement sur les points qu'elle avait fait à l'arcade sourcilière de Stiles.

\- Voila, tu es tout neuf.

\- Oui enfin c'est vite dit ! _répondit-il_.

\- Je ne te cache pas que pendant quelques semaines, certains mouvements vont être laborieux. Deux côtes fêlées, c'est douloureux pour nous, les humains ! Je te donne donc une boite d'ibuprofène pour la douleur. Tu peux te rhabiller et y aller.

Avant que Stiles ne réagisse, Mélissa avait quitté la pièce. Lydia vit bien que quelque chose préoccupait son ami :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- Euh… bah… je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre mon t-shirt seul.

\- Je vais t'aider, voyons !

\- Merci, _répondit-il, penaud_.

Lydia alla le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller les douleurs de son ami. Ce dernier, quant à lui, se laissa faire, troublé mais rassuré qu'on l'aide à s'habiller car il ne se sentait vraiment pas de le faire seul. Quand elle eut fini, elle arrêta sa main au niveau du bandage du jeune homme. De la paume de sa main, elle frôla la bande.

\- Tu as très mal ?

\- Seulement quand je respire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre entre lui et moi.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire du mal. Même s'il a tout de même réussi, _dit-il en frôlant à son tour de son pouce la pommette tuméfiée de Lydia._

\- J'aurai dû hurler, ça l'aurait calmé mais je craignais de lui faire mal. Je suis désolée…

\- Hey, je vais bien, ce ne sont que des bleus et ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute !

Il lui sourit puis lui prit la main et descendit doucement du lit.

\- Allons-y, on doit savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ces crises de démence !

Malia avait rejoint Scott, Liam et Deaton à la clinique vétérinaire. Ils remarquèrent bien que Liam restait dans son coin, s'en voulant terriblement d'avoir blessé ses amis. Malia décida donc d'aller lui parler :

\- Je sais ce que c'est, _commença la coyote_. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, j'aurais dû lutter.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, c'est pareil pour toi, il faut que tu l'acceptes.

\- Tu ne fais donc preuve d'aucun remords ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien dans notre cas et puis Scott va bien.

\- Scott a dit tout à l'heure que Stiles avait deux côtes fêlées et que j'ai frappé Lydia au visage !

\- Ils s'en remettront.

Au même instant, Lydia et Stiles arrivèrent, marchant au ralenti pour ne pas réveiller les douleurs du blessé. Scott alla à leur rencontre.

\- Hey, comment ca va ?

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais Scott n'attendit pas la permission de son ami et l'aida à s'asseoir. Par la même occasion, il sentit bien que Stiles souffrait et il prit sa douleur. Le jeune homme s'en aperçut immédiatement et remercia silencieusement son meilleur ami.

\- Pas de quoi, _dit l'alpha_.

Liam était véritablement troublé mais à cet instant, Deaton entra :

\- J'ai les analyses de la prise de sang. Il y a une concentration importante de belladone, de mandragore et de jusquiame noir.

\- Le dosage est élevé ? _dit Scott_.

\- Suffisamment pour tuer un humain mais pas assez pour vous. Ceci dit, ce sont des plantes particulièrement hallucinogènes et cela explique aussi la fièvre qu'a eu Malia par la suite. Liam ne va pas en réchapper d'ailleurs.

\- Tout s'explique mais comment ont-ils eu un taux aussi élevé dans le sang ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Nous sommes des cibles, mais de qui ? _dit Malia_.

\- Je ne sais pas mais concernant les plantes, je sais qui pourra nous répondre, _intervint Scott en prenant son portable et en composant un numéro._


	4. Chapter 4

Une heure plus tard, Scott alla à la rencontre de Chris Argent. Il lui avait expliqué les crises de démence mais surtout les résidus de plantes retrouvés dans le sang de Liam. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il avait ce genre d'extrait de plantes dans son stock personnel et il lui avait donc donné rendez-vous à son entrepôt, celui-là même où ils avaient affronté les tueurs à gage. Scott voyait en cette rencontre une opportunité pour lui parler de sa mère.

\- Salut Scott.

\- Argent…

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ecoutez, inutile de tourner autour du pot, je sais que vous sortez avec ma mère.

\- Oh… tu y vas direct, toi ! Ecoute, ça nous est tombé comme ça, on a rien compris nous-même et…

\- Vous la faites souffrir, je vous fais souffrir, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon intention Scott, fais-moi confiance.

\- Je sais l'homme que vous êtes et puis ma mère est assez grande pour choisir avec qui elle veut vivre mais je voulais juste que les choses soient claires.

\- Très claires.

\- Par contre il va vraiment falloir trouver une solution car je pense que ce matin vous avez oublié que j'ai une très bonne ouïe.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que je confirme que ce n'est pas de votre âge de rentrer en douce dans la chambre de votre copine !

\- Oh… je vois.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Scott vit Argent rougir de honte, ce qui le fit rire. Argent s'en rendit compte et s'activa pour entrer dans l'entrepôt. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le coffre-fort, le chasseur marqua un arrêt, ce que Scott remarqua aussitôt :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda l'alpha_.

\- Quelqu'un est venu.

\- Et il manque quelque chose ? _continua Scott pendant que Chris observait le contenu du coffre_.

\- Apparemment, les fioles des plantes que tu cherches.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non.

\- Alors nous sommes bien la cible de quelqu'un.

\- Pas n'importe qui… La cible d'un membre de ma famille.

* * *

Lydia avait décidé de ramener Stiles chez lui car il serait installé plus confortablement dans son lit plutôt qu'à la clinique vétérinaire en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Scott et d'Argent. Au début, elle l'aida à marcher mais rapidement, il avait voulu se débrouiller seul, ne voulant pas être un poids pour elle. Elle voyait pourtant que chaque pas lui provoquait des douleurs mais il ne disait rien, ne voulant rien laisser paraître. Alors quand ils arrivèrent chez le jeune homme, elle lui demanda de s'installer dans le canapé.

\- Je vais t'amener quelque chose à manger car si tu ne prends que des médocs, ton estomac ne va pas le supporter.

\- Non, ne t'embête pas…

Mais il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Lydia était déjà en train de lui préparer un sandwich. Elle revint après quelques minutes avec le repas. Elle posa l'assiette sur la table basse devant lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser manger seul ! _dit-il en coupant le sandwich en deux_. Tiens.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et Stiles devait admettre que ça lui fit du bien. En effet, toutes ces aventures lui avaient donné faim ! Il sortit sa boite de médicaments quand Lydia se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas apporté d'eau. Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu réagir, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et prit la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table ainsi que deux verres. Elle retourna auprès de son ami et lui donna un verre d'eau puis elle se servit à son tour. Il prit son analgésique et but. Elle se désaltéra également et regarda Stiles.

\- Quoi ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- Je vais rester là pour être sûr que tu vas bien.

\- C'est gentil à toi mais tu peux y aller, je vais bien.

\- Stiles, je te connais suffisamment pour dire que tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais je sais pertinemment que tu souffres le martyr.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier !

Elle voulut renchérir mais elle le vit agir bizarrement. Il regardait dans le vide, comme anesthésié.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Oh, je ne pensais pas que les médocs seraient si puissants…

\- Comment te sens… wow…

\- Lydia ?

\- Tout tourne autour de moi…

Stiles tentait de se concentrer, de rester focalisé sur ce qu'il se passait. Lydia n'ayant pas pris de médicaments, le problème venait d'ailleurs. Il regarda autour de lui bien que sa vue commençait à se brouiller puis il vit la bouteille d'eau. Lydia en avait aussi bu. Il la vit d'ailleurs s'allonger et perdre doucement connaissance. Il se sentit lui-même tomber en arrière sur le dossier du canapé et sa vue était complètement trouble. Il ne lui restait que quelques instants avant de sombrer quand il aperçut une silhouette entrer et les approcher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, toi seul m'intéresse.

A cet instant, Stiles perdit connaissance à son tour.

* * *

Scott regarda Argent suite à ce qu'il venait de lui dire :

\- Le côté positif, c'est que la liste est courte. Il ne reste plus que deux survivants dans votre famille à part vous : Gérard et Kate.

\- J'ai perdu contact avec Gérard après l'histoire de la Bête. Quant à Kate…

\- Elle est toujours en vie ?

\- Donne-moi une minute, _dit-il en composant un numéro de téléphone sur son portable_. Allo ? C'est Christopher… Araya, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez des nouvelles de Kate… Vous en êtes sûr ?... Merci, _finit-il en raccrochant_.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle est encore en vie. Techniquement, elle est en Amérique du sud mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Les Calaveras la traquent mais apparemment, elle leur aurait échappé.

\- Donc on a aucun moyen de savoir lequel des deux nous attaque.

\- Si, on va le savoir. Suis-moi.

Chris emmena Scott au fond de la salle puis enclencha un mécanisme en appuyant sur un interrupteur dérobé. Là, une porte secrète s'ouvrit faisant place à une petite pièce équipée d'un grand écran mural et d'un ordinateur.

\- Cet endroit est équipé d'une vidéosurveillance. Laisse-moi visionner les vidéos de ces derniers jours.

\- Très bien.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent quand Scott reçut un message. Il s'agissait d'une vidéo. Il sortit alors de la pièce pour pouvoir la regarder en privé, ne sachant pas de qui elle provenait. Au même instant, Chris tomba sur le moment qui les intéressait. Il vit immédiatement le voleur et revint vers Scott pour le lui annoncer mais il comprit qu'il visionnait une vidéo. Il s'approcha donc.

La vidéo commença sur un gros plan de Stiles, évanouit mais ligoté sur une chaise. Visiblement, sa plaie à l'arcade sourcilière était rouverte, signe de maltraitance. Puis on vit au premier plan celui qui avait filmé la séquence.

« - Salut Scott. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai ton ami avec moi, oh rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup plus amoché qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ça va changer si tu ne me rejoins pas d'ici une demi-heure. Regarde, je pense que tu vas reconnaître l'endroit ! _continua-t-il en filmant tout autour de lui_. Je t'attends ».

Scott regarda alors Chris :

\- Gérard.


	5. Chapter 5

_**J'ignore si certains lisent cette fic mais bon, je l'ai écrite alors autant finir de la poster**_

 _ **merci à ma béta**_

* * *

Stiles commençait à émerger et vit qu'il était toujours ligoté sur le toit de l'hôpital. Il aperçut rapidement Gérard qui semblait très occupé avec ton téléphone portable.

\- On fait une petite partie de candy crush ? _commença le jeune homme_.

\- Stiles ! Je dois admettre que tu as un sacré sens de l'humour ! En dépit des conditions dans lesquelles tu te trouves, tu arrives malgré tout à plaisanter. C'est admirable !

\- Vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre votre admiration ?

\- Ah la jeunesse ! _dit-il en frappant Stiles au visage d'un revers de la main_. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'envoyais une vidéo à ton cher Scott pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

\- Toute cette histoire pour attraper Scott ?

\- Qui a dit que je voulais l'attraper ? Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu la fibre paternelle et je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai vu ma famille décimée et tout ça, à cause de Scott.

\- A d'autres ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ç'est pour une histoire de vengeance familiale que vous faites tout ça !

\- C'est vrai que tu es sacrément malin. Tu aurais fait un très bon chasseur. Quel gâchis !

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Oh mais tu vas voir, je vais tout préparer pour piéger Scott mais ne compte pas trop le prévenir, tu ne seras pas en mesure de le faire.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Vous allez encore me frapper ?

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Il est temps de faire place à l'action !

Stiles ne suivait plus où voulait en venir Gérard mais il n'eut pas le luxe de lui répondre car il se retrouva rapidement bâillonné.

Chris Argent et Scott se rendirent ensemble à l'hôpital. L'alpha était particulièrement anxieux, ne connaissant pas les motivations de son vieil ennemi mais il savait cependant qu'il s'agissait d'un humain et non d'une créature surnaturelle, bien qu'il pensait que certaines pouvaient ressentir bien plus d'humanité que le patriarche des Argent. Quant à Chris, un sentiment de colère le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il aurait dû arrêter Gérard lors de leur dernière affaire ensemble. Mais les liens du sang étaient trop forts pour qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit contre son père. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que ce sentiment ne marchait que dans un sens. C'était pourquoi il devait absolument aider Scott.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et tombèrent directement sur Mélissa qui s'occupait de l'accueil :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Mélissa_.

\- Gérard a enlevé Stiles, ils sont sur le toit, _répondit l'alpha_.

\- Je viens avec vous, _dit-elle_.

\- C'est hors de question maman. Je dois déjà sauver Stiles, je n'ai pas besoin de devoir penser en plus à te protéger. Laisse-moi gérer.

\- Mais…

\- Mel, je serai là, il ne sera pas seul. Il n'est pas imaginable que Gérard s'en sorte cette fois-ci.

\- Très bien. Je reste là si vous avez besoin. Soyez prudents.

Argent embrassa Mélissa qui se laissa faire, aimant cette douceur dont lui seul était capable puis elle regarda en direction de Scott, quelque peu honteuse, ce que remarqua son amant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est au courant.

\- Prends soin de lui et sois prudent.

\- Toujours, _lui dit-il en souriant_.

Chris Argent rejoignit Scott qui était déjà dans l'ascenseur. Pendant qu'ils entamaient leur ascension, le téléphone de l'alpha sonna :

\- Deaton, c'est Gérard qui a organisé ça. Il détient Stiles sur le toit de l'hôpital.

\- Lydia vient d'arriver et elle m'a dit pour l'enlèvement. Elle a essayé de t'appeler…

\- Occupez-vous d'elle. Comment va Liam ?

\- Tout comme Malia, il est fiévreux mais ça va passer. Que vas-tu faire avec Gérard ?

\- L'arrêter.

\- Scott, même s'il a fait des choses horribles, c'est un humain.

\- Je sais Deaton. Prenez soin de mes amis.

L'alpha ne donna pas l'opportunité au vétérinaire de répondre et raccrocha. Il était déterminé à s'occuper particulièrement de Gérard, même si cela lui provoquait un éternel sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait touché à ses amis et pour ça, il devait payer. Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage puis ils empruntèrent les escaliers pour arriver sur le toit. Quand Scott poussa la dernière porte, il put voir à une quinzaine de mètres son meilleur ami, ligoté et bâillonné mais conscient. Il fut tout d'abord rassuré de le voir éveillé puis il regarda autour de lui et vit Gérard, à mi-chemin entre eux deux. Argent, qui suivait Scott de près, mit son père en joug immédiatement. Le vieux chasseur parut un instant surpris puis il fixa Scott à nouveau. Ce dernier put observer que son adversaire ne semblait pas armé.

\- Gérard… _commença Scott_.

\- Je vois que mon fils te suit comme ton ombre ! Vous êtes comme cul et chemise en fait !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _demanda Argent_.

\- Si je suis ici, c'est pour Scott ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir comme si de rien était ! _dit-il à l'alpha_. Par deux fois, tu m'as empêché de devenir immortel ! Il est grand temps que je te le fasse payer ! Tu sais, je suis proche de la fin maintenant et j'ai bien l'intention de passer tout le temps qui me reste à te détruire ! J'ai attaqué tes amis mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que tu en es le seul responsable ! Pour le moment, personne n'est mort mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Et je vais te dire, toi seul sera à blâmer car c'est toi qui vas les tuer !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! _répondit Argent_.

\- Je vais vous arrêter ! _ajouta Scott_.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Tes amis sont ta force mais tout autant ta plus grande faiblesse ! Mais je t'en prie, va libérer ton ami !

\- Vas-y, je le surveille, _dit Argent à Scott_.

L'alpha ne se fit pas prier même s'il trouvait que cela était trop facile. Stiles le regardait et tentait visiblement de lui dire quelque chose mais avec le scotch qu'il avait sur la bouche, ce qu'il disait était incompréhensible. Cependant, lorsque Scott approcha à deux mètres de son ami, il comprit pourquoi il avait essayé de le mettre en garde. L'alpha venait de passer un faisceau infrarouge et une fléchette vint se planter dans sa cuisse. Gérard jubilait.

\- Tu vois, tes amis ont eu une petite concentration de mandragore et de jusquiame noir mais pour toi, j'y ai mis la forme la plus pure ! Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend et nous sommes dans un lieu particulièrement fréquenté !

\- Non…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _demanda Argent à son père, indigné_.

Stiles faisait du bruit, comme pour faire comprendre à Scott qu'il devait le détacher au plus vite, ce qu'il fit quelques instants après.

\- On doit t'emmener loin d'ici, _dit le jeune homme_.

\- Non, les effets ne vont pas tarder. Partez vite et faites évacuer l'hôpital.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, _ajouta Stiles_. On doit t'enfermer avant que les plantes ne fassent effet. Suis-moi, on va à la morgue !

Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du toit, suivit de Scott. Argent le rassura en lui disant qu'il s'occupait de Gérard. Les deux amis descendirent le plus rapidement possible puis entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- On n'arrivera jamais à temps ! _commença Scott_.

\- On va t'enfermer dans un casier mortuaire. C'est gore à souhait mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus solide dans cet hôpital.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sous-sol, l'ascenseur marqua l'arrêt, ce qui réveilla quelque peu les douleurs de Stiles. Ce dernier mit sa main sur son flanc, comme pour se protéger de la douleur.

\- Tu as mal ? _demanda l'alpha_.

\- Ça va aller. Suis-moi, _dit-il en sortant de l'ascenseur_.

Ce dernier avança en boitant légèrement quand il se rendit compte que Scott ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son ami s'était transformé et ne semblait plus vraiment être lui-même. Le jeune homme pesta et ne perdit pas un instant puis il courut aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient. Il arrivait devant la porte indiquant l'accès aux escaliers mais cette dernière s'ouvrit et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Mélissa.

\- Mélissa, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Chris vient de m'appeler, il m'a expliqué la situation. Très ingénieuse ton idée.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la mener à bien ! Il s'est transformé avant que je puisse l'enfermer. Et s'il suit mon odeur et que je remonte, il va faire un vrai carnage dans l'hôpital !

\- Peter ! _hurla l'alpha_. Tu auras beau te cacher, je vais te tuer !

\- Bon, Liam m'a pris pour Théo et maintenant je suis Peter ! La prochaine fois ce sera quoi ?

\- Pour le moment, nous devons gagner du temps afin de trouver un moyen de l'enfermer le temps que la crise passe. Suis-moi, on va le faire bouger.

Heureusement, Mélissa connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche. Elle aida Stiles à avancer car la douleur pour lui commençait à devenir difficilement supportable dans ces conditions. Ils entendirent que Scott était à leur poursuite alors ils accélèrent le pas.

* * *

Chris Argent venait d'appeler Mélissa pour lui expliquer la situation. Gérard avait observé l'échange entre les amants.

\- Je vois que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle femme.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas quand tu as le béguin pour une fille ? Chris, je ne suis peut-être pas le père de l'année, mais je te connais !

\- C'est ce que tu crois.

\- Je sais aussi que tu ne me tueras pas, tu l'as encore prouvé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

\- Et d'ailleurs ton bras s'en souvient encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Gérard passa du calme à la colère en une fraction de seconde. Il déplia une matraque et donna un coup dans le bras de son fils qui lâcha son arme par la même occasion. Un combat à mains nues se préparait et Argent allait pouvoir enfin déchainer toute la haine qu'il avait envers ce père qui l'avait toujours méprisé. Pas un souvenir ne lui revenait où Gérard s'était véritablement comporté comme un père et non comme un sergent instructeur. Argent engagea alors le combat avec un crochet du droit qu'il envoya dans la mâchoire du patriarche qui en lâcha sa matraque. Ce dernier, de rage, se reprit aussitôt et envoya un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son adversaire. Argent se plia en deux suite à l'impact puis il fit une balayette à son père qui tomba à la renverse. Ce dernier était à terre, à sa merci. Mais au lieu de s'avouer vaincu, le vieil homme sourit :

\- Il y a quelque chose de marrant dans tout ça ? _demanda Argent_.

\- Oh oui, tu as oublié ce que je viens de te dire à l'instant ! Je suis ton père et je connais tes faiblesses ! Comme par exemple la blessure au genou que tu as eu au lycée !

Ce dernier donna un violent coup de pied dans le genou gauche de Argent qui craqua sous la brutalité du coup. Son membre venait très probablement de se fracturer et il tomba à terre, lâchant son arme en même temps. Gérard l'attrapa puis se leva et pointa son arme vers son fils.

\- Je crois que je peux te le dire à présent : tu es la honte de la famille ! T'allier avec des loups garous, c'est à l'encontre de tous nos principes !

\- Ce sont tes principes qui ont tué ma femme et ma fille !

\- Tu n'apprendras donc jamais !

\- Quoi donc ? _dit-il difficilement, ravagé par la douleur de sa blessure_.

\- Qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne, pas même à sa propre famille !

Tandis que quelqu'un était en train d'enfoncer la porte du toit, Gérard fit feu en direction de son fils.

* * *

Stiles et Mélissa continuaient à faire tourner Scott dans le sous-sol mais le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer.

\- Tes côtes te font mal ? _demanda Mélissa_.

\- Ouais, laissez-moi une seconde, _répondit-il, à bout de souffle_.

\- On va avoir du mal à l'enfermer dans un casier mortuaire. Comment peut-on le ramener à la raison ?

\- Un élément déclencheur pourrait le faire sortir de son état de démence.

\- Comme une décharge électrique ? _demanda Mélissa en observant un défibrillateur à travers le hublot d'une porte._

\- Ouais, carrément ! _répondit Stiles en voyant à son tour le défibrillateur_.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle. Mélissa prit l'appareil en main et le mit en charge. En quelques secondes, ce dernier était prêt à être utilisé.

\- Ok, vous allez vous mettre derrière la porte. Je vais faire diversion et amener Scott ici. D'accord ?

\- Sois prudent.

Mélissa se positionna. Stiles la regarda puis respira un bon coup et sortit dans l'idée d'appeler son ami pour l'attirer là où il se trouvait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Scott se retrouva face à lui et lui planta ses griffes dans le côté gauche du thorax. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Stiles regarda l'alpha dans les yeux tandis qu'au loin, on pouvait entendre Lydia crier le prénom du jeune homme.


	6. Chapter 6

Malia était arrivée aussi vite qu'elle le pouvaitt avec Lydia à l'hôpital. Suite à sa conversation avec Scott, Deaton leur avait expliqué où se trouvaient Stiles et Scott mais aussi que Gérard était donc bien derrière tout ça. Sans attendre, elles étaient parties afin de pouvoir les aider. Même si Gérard n'était qu'un humain, cela le rendait d'autant plus redoutable de par sa cruauté et sa noirceur. Elles savaient pertinemment que Scott aurait du mal à agir sans remords et elles voulaient qu'ils se sentent en confiance. Dès qu'elles arrivèrent à l'accueil, Malia se dirigea vers le toit suivie de près par son amie. Lorsqu'elle défonça la porte du toit, elle entendit un coup de feu. Gérard venait de tirer sur Argent. Heureusement, la diversion de Malia avait perturbé le vieil homme qui n'avait atteint que le bras de son fils alors qu'il avait visé le cœur. Aussitôt, Gérard reprit ses esprits et pointa son arme vers Malia. Mais à ce même instant, Lydia ressentit l'urgence de crier le nom de Stiles. Elle le hurla en direction de Gérard qui fut propulsé en arrière sous la force de la voix de la banshee. Le vieil homme atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin et l'arrière de sa tête alla heurter le rebord du bâtiment. Une mare de sang était en train de se former sous le crâne du vieil homme.

\- Lydia, le sous-sol ! _dit Argent encore à terre_.

\- Vas-y, je reste avec lui.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas un instant et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Scott venait de planter ses griffes dans le thorax de son meilleur ami. Au même instant, il entendit Lydia crier le prénom de Stiles et il recouvrit immédiatement ses esprits. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Il tenait ses griffes plantées dans le corps de son meilleur ami et ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux, encore sous le choc de l'attaque. Aussitôt, Scott retira ses griffes et retint son ami qui était en train de s'écrouler. Il le coucha à terre alors que Mélissa s'était approchée d'eux. On voyait à travers le t-shirt de Stiles trois petites traces de sang et une autre qui malheureusement grandissait à vue d'œil. L'infirmière ne perdit pas un instant et demanda à Scott de déchirer le t-shirt de son ami qui avait perdu connaissance. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait faire, Scott s'exécuta cependant, sachant pertinemment que la vie de son ami en dépendait. Au même instant, Lydia arriva et mit sa main devant sa bouche en découvrant le corps de Stiles en sang au niveau du torse.

\- Bon, _dit l'infirmière_. Je pense qu'il a une artère de touchée.

En effet, le sang giclait abondamment de la petite plaie. Mélissa ne perdit pas une seconde et mit spontanément son doigt dans la plaie.

\- De quelle artère s'agit-il ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- Ce n'est pas une artère, c'est son cœur. Si je retire mon doigt, il va se vider de son sang.

\- Oh mon dieu, _ajouta la banshee_. On doit le monter immédiatement. Scott, trouve un brancard.

Mais l'alpha ne parvenait pas à retirer son regard du torse en sang de son meilleur ami. La jeune femme ne perdit pas un instant, comprenant qu'il était en état de choc mais chaque seconde comptait. Elle le prit par les bras et le plaça en face d'elle.

\- Scott, Stiles a besoin de toi maintenant ! Alors va chercher un brancard !

L'alpha avait compris le message. En un rien de temps, il trouva un brancard et le ramena vers ses amis. Prudemment, il souleva Stiles et le mit dessus puis Mélissa, qui maintenait toujours son doigt dans l'orifice de la plaie, se mit à califourchon sur le corps du jeune homme :

\- Lydia, attrape l'insufflateur et appuie régulièrement pour lui donner un apport en oxygène. Scott, tu nous emmènes en chirurgie.

Scott fit exactement ce que sa mère lui demanda. Il les mit dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de chirurgie et observa son ami. Seul le bruit de l'insufflateur se faisait entendre et il pouvait ainsi voir le torse de son ami monter et descendre au rythme que Lydia imposait. Il ne pouvait pas encore laisser la place à l'angoisse. En quelques instants, ils arrivèrent à destination. Heureusement, le docteur Greyer se trouvait dans les couloirs et Mélissa l'appela. Ils furent immédiatement rejoints par plusieurs infirmières.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _demanda le docteur_.

\- Je ne sais pas, on l'a trouvé comme ça au sous-sol. J'ai le bout de mon index qui bouche une plaie dans son muscle cardiaque. Je pense qu'il s'agit de son ventricule gauche.

\- Ok, emmenez-le en salle d'opération, on doit lui mettre un patch au plus vite en espérant que cela suffira.

\- Ça devrait le faire, je sens la plaie, elle n'est pas plus grande qu'un centimètre.

Tandis que l'équipe médicale prenait Stiles en charge, ils laissèrent ainsi Lydia et Scott dans le couloir, choqués de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- Scott ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Lydia ?

\- Ce n'était pas toi.

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais dû combattre… J'ai tué mon meilleur ami.

\- Il n'est pas mort voyons ! Ta mère s'en occupe, il est entre les mains des meilleurs médecins.

\- Oh mon dieu…

L'alpha était complètement troublé, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Ecoute, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Stiles, on doit aller aider Malia, elle est sur le toit, avec Argent. Il est blessé lui aussi.

\- Je… non… je ne peux pas… Gérard avait raison, c'est à cause de moi…

\- Scott, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi.

L'alpha releva alors la tête et regarda son amie. Elle vit qu'il était complètement désemparé. Elle voulut le rassurer mais visiblement les mots ne suffisaient pas. Soudain, elle le vit partir vers les escaliers. Elle voulut le retenir mais il était bien trop fort et décidé à disparaître. Elle pesta de ne pas pouvoir l'aider mais elle alla chercher une autre équipe médicale et les emmena sur le toit. Rapidement, Argent fut pris en charge ainsi que Gérard qui malgré les apparences, respirait encore. Lydia leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois que les médecins s'occupèrent de Argent et Gérard, Lydia demanda à Malia d'essayer de retrouver Scott mais c'était peine perdue. Il était introuvable et il ne répondait pas à son téléphone, bien entendu. Elles décidèrent de retourner en salle d'attente de chirurgie pour avoir des nouvelles de Stiles. Après une paire d'heures, Mélissa revint vers eux.

\- Comment va-t-il ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- On a pu mettre un patch sur la plaie au niveau de son ventricule gauche. Il tient bien, il a montré des signes de réveil. Tout va bien.

\- On peut le voir ? _demanda la coyote_.

\- Actuellement il est en réanimation. Les visites ne sont pas autorisées mais je devrais pouvoir emmener l'une de vous auprès de lui.

\- Vas-y, _dit la coyote à Lydia_.

\- Oh, euh, non mais tu peux y aller si tu veux…

\- Lydia, crois-moi, c'est toi qu'il voudra voir lorsqu'il se réveillera. Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais continuer à chercher Scott.

\- Scott a disparu ? _demanda Mélissa_.

\- Oui, ce qu'il s'est passé l'a traumatisé, _dit Lydia_. On l'a cherché et on a essayé de l'appeler mais il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve.

\- Ok, je t'emmène à Stiles et je vais le chercher. Quelqu'un a prévenu le shérif ?

\- Il est en déplacement à New York. Je lui ai laissé un message, _dit Lydia_.

\- Très bien, suis-moi, _termina l'infirmière_.

Lydia suivit Mélissa mais regarda Malia pour la remercier de la laisser aller auprès de Stiles. La banshee se retrouva rapidement dans le box qu'on avait attribué au jeune homme. Quand elle arriva à ses côtés, elle fut choqué de voir son teint si blafard, il avait une canule nasale afin de lui donner un apport constant en oxygène tant qu'il ne serait pas totalement réveillé. Mélissa lui dit qu'elle allait prévenir ses collègues qu'elle resterait jusqu'au réveil de son ami. Lydia acquiesça et prit une chaise puis la plaça contre le lit du blessé. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, tout comme il l'avait toujours fait quand elle en avait eu besoin. De son pouce, elle caressa machinalement le revers de la main de Stiles et attendit patiemment son réveil.

* * *

Mélissa sortit du service et tenta d'appeler son fils. Elle fut rassurée quand elle entendit la tonalité, signe que son téléphone sonnait.

\- Allo.

\- Oh Scott, bon dieu où es-tu ?

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va s'en sortir. On attend juste qu'il se réveille correctement de l'anesthésie. Où es-tu ?

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul pour le moment.

\- Mon chéri, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- Ecoute maman, n'essayez plus de me trouver, ça ne sert à rien. Et tu devrais prendre des nouvelles de Argent, j'ai entendu qu'il avait été blessé lui aussi.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Je t'aime mon fils.

\- Moi aussi maman.

Scott raccrocha, ne laissant pas vraiment le choix à sa mère. Il sentait véritablement qu'il devait se retrouver seul pour le moment. Il devait accuser le coup. Il s'était réfugié dans le sous-sol, ainsi il pourrait entendre en direct les nouvelles sur la santé de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qu'il avait bien failli tuer si sa mère et Lydia ne s'étaient pas trouvées là. Il sentait que le poids de la culpabilité serait lourd et pèserait longtemps sur ses épaules. Il ne savait pas si un jour il arriverait à se le pardonner alors il n'imaginait même pas que Stiles puisse le faire aussi. En y réfléchissant, Stiles souffrait beaucoup trop pour lui. En effet, il était le seul humain de la meute et il avait déjà été possédé par un esprit maléfique, il avait aussi tué, certes, par légitime défense, mais il savait que son ami en souffrait encore silencieusement chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Tout ceci, Stiles l'avait subi car il faisait partie de la meute. Scott savait que son ami ne lui reprochait rien, il le faisait très bien lui-même ! Mais là, il était passé à deux doigts de la mort et ça, il était persuadé que cela provoquerait quelque chose d'irréversible dans leur relation. Il décida qu'il ne bougerait pas tant que Stiles ne se serait pas réveillé. Il se concentra d'ailleurs sur le bip régulier qu'émettait le moniteur relié à son meilleur ami.

* * *

Mélissa, bien que peiné que son fils ait choisi de vivre ces instants difficiles seul, décida d'aller voir Chris. Elle se renseigna donc et trouva rapidement la chambre de son amant. Quand elle entra, elle vit qu'il dormait. Elle s'approcha et consulta son dossier. Il avait visiblement une fissure du ménisque et s'était pris une balle dans le bras mais aucun organe vital n'avait été touché et le projectile l'avait traversé de part en part. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller aussitôt.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, _dit-elle en lui serrant la main_. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai entendu par les infirmières que tu avais jouées les héros aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai peut-être sauvé Stiles mais je n'ai pas été capable d'aider mon fils.

\- Il accuse le coup, c'est normal. Le temps va l'aider à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, _ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant la main_. Viens là.

Mélissa s'allongea alors aux côtés de son amant, faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Ils restèrent ainsi une vingtaine de minutes puis elle s'assit sur la chaise quand elle entendit un médecin entrer dans la chambre.

\- Monsieur Argent ? _dit le médecin_.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis le Docteur Wilson, je m'occupe de votre père.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Et bien il a reçu un très mauvais coup derrière la tête. Il a visiblement un hématome sous dural qui devrait se résorber…

\- Mais ?

\- Votre père est dans le coma. Il est sous respirateur.

\- C'est lié à l'hématome ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas encore.

\- Combien de temps cela peut prendre ?

\- Nous en saurons plus d'ici quarante-huit heures.

\- Tenez-moi informé s'il vous plait.

\- Bien sûr. A bientôt, _finit-il en sortant de la chambre_.

\- Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais voir où en est Stiles. Je reviendrai te voir après.

\- Approche.

Elle se rapprocha de Chris et il l'embrassa tendrement. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Ils se séparèrent puis elle lui sourit et partit.

* * *

Lydia n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, toujours dans la même position, ses mains tenant celle de Stiles. Puis elle le vit entrouvrir les yeux. Elle attendit cependant patiemment qu'il émerge bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsque Stiles émergea, il se sentit cotonneux et fut plus qu'agacé par le bip strident qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Puis tout doucement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Scott qui s'était transformé et le traquait dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital puis ses griffes dans son torse et ensuite, plus rien. Etant donné qu'il se sentait plus que groggy, il avait certainement dû se faire opérer mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Lydia était là. Automatiquement, même s'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il lui sourit.

\- Hey… _dit-il difficilement_.

\- Salut toi, bienvenu parmi nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _dit-il alors que Mélissa entra dans le box_.

\- Ton ventricule gauche a été légèrement lacéré par une griffe de Scott. Mais ils t'ont opéré et tu es tout neuf.

\- Oh… ok. Où est Scott ?

\- Il n'est pas là, _répondit Mélissa_. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

\- Il faut lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, je le connais, il doit s'en vouloir à mort…

\- Hey, calme-toi, tu viens seulement de te réveiller d'une opération du cœur, _dit Lydia en posant sa main sur une jambe de Stiles._

\- Lydia ? _dit-il en se figeant subitement_.

\- Oui.

\- Si c'est du cœur que je me suis fait opérer, pourquoi je ne sens pas ta main sur ma jambe ?

\- Comment ça ? _demanda Mélissa_.

\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, je ne les sens plus ! _répondit Stiles, affolé_.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Merci pour les reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir !_**

* * *

\- Je reviens tout de suite, je vais chercher le médecin, _dit Mélissa_.

Mélissa partit immédiatement tandis que Stiles commençait à s'agiter. Lydia ne l'avait jamais vu aussi affolé, même lorsqu'il avait eu sa crise de panique. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait se faire lâcher les points de suture.

\- Hey, il faut que tu te calmes, _commença la banshee en lui tenant la main_.

\- Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Je suis paralysé, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Lydia ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état, le docteur va arriver et on va trouver une solution.

\- Lydia, je ne sens plus mes jambes ! _continua-t-il en gigotant de plus en plus_.

\- Regarde-moi, _dit-elle en prenant le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains_. Tu vas finir par te faire mal à t'agiter de la sorte. Concentre-toi sur moi, voilà… Ça va aller, je suis là, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets, _répondit-elle en embrassant le front de Stiles_.

\- Monsieur Stilinski… _commença le Dr Greyer_.

\- Appelez-moi Stiles.

\- Mélissa est venue me dire que tu as une perte de sensibilité dans les jambes ?

\- Je ne les sens carrément plus.

Le médecin prit son stylo et se positionna au pied du lit. Il enleva la couverture des pieds de Stiles et passa le stylo sous la plante du jeune homme.

\- Tu as senti ça ?

\- Non… _répondit Stiles qui serrait fort la main de Lydia_.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? _continua le docteur._

\- Je… je ne me rappelle plus.

\- Ça arrive malheureusement. Te souviens-tu être tombé ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de chute, _ajouta Mélissa_.

\- La moelle épinière n'a pas été touchée car les plaies sont sur ton torse…

\- Un problème neurologique ? _demanda Mélissa_.

\- A-t-il été privé d'oxygène pendant un moment ?

\- Non, lorsque nous l'avons pris en charge, il respirait seul mais nous avons tout de même utilisé un insufflateur. Il a toujours eu un apport en oxygène.

\- C'est bien son muscle cardiaque qui a été lacéré, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- En effet, _répondit Mélissa_.

\- Et pour avoir été là, j'ai vu qu'il a eu une grosse perte de sang…

\- Un caillot de sang a alors pu boucher une artère ! _ajouta le Dr Greyer_. C'est ce qui arrive quand l'afflux de sang est coupé dans la colonne vertébrale.

\- Je vais rester paralysé ? _demanda Stiles, un peu perdu_.

-Si c'est bien ça, tu devrais récupérer tes capacités, ou presque. On doit immédiatement procéder à une embolectomie pour trouver le caillot de sang qui provoque ta paralysie. C'est une procédure qui ne sera pas douloureuse, je te rassure.

\- C'est risqué ? _continua le jeune homme_.

\- Il y a un risque en effet mais nous sommes dans l'urgence, nous ne pouvons pas attendre que des anticoagulants fassent effet. Plus on attend et plus les dégâts peuvent être irréversibles, _finit le docteur._

\- Je serai là Stiles, tout va bien se passer, _dit Mélissa_.

\- Ok…

\- Bien, préparez-le, je m'habille, _ajouta le médecin en sortant de la pièce_.

Mélissa voulut s'occuper du jeune homme mais elle vit tout de suite qu'il était très anxieux. Elle regarda Lydia et cette dernière lui sourit, comme si un regard avait suffi à faire comprendre à la banshee qu'elle devait apaiser Stiles.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi te préparer, _dit Mélissa_. Je reviens, _finit-elle en sortant_.

\- Vous avez appelé mon père ?

\- Oui, je l'ai eu, il prend le premier vol. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi en attendant. Ecoute, ils vont te retirer ce caillot et tu vas aller mieux, inutile de paniquer, ok ?

\- Ok… Vous ne savez vraiment pas où se trouve Scott ?

\- Non mais Mélissa l'a eu, il a demandé de tes nouvelles.

\- Il doit savoir que ce n'est pas de sa faute, peu importe ce qu'il va m'arriver.

\- Mais enfin, il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Promets-moi de t'occuper de lui si jamais…

\- Stiles…

\- Je t'en prie !

\- Je te le promets.

\- Très bien, allons-y, _dit Mélissa en entrant dans le box et en emmenant le brancard_.

Lydia, qui tenait toujours la main de Stiles dans la sienne, l'embrassa puis elle se décida à le lâcher, à contrecœur. Elle le regarda partir et le jeune homme en faisait autant puis elle alla à la cafétéria pour changer tout simplement d'air. Elle devait sembler forte pour que Stiles ne sombre pas dans la panique mais quand elle fut seule, les larmes lui vinrent. Elle allait devoir être son repère si jamais il devait rester paralysé. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler Scott, en vain. Elle contacta alors Malia et cette dernière la rejoignit quelques minutes après.

\- Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- Non et je tombe directement sur la messagerie quand je l'appelle. Comment va Stiles ?

\- Quand il s'est réveillé, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. C'est très certainement un caillot dans une artère qui a provoqué cette paralysie.

\- Il va rester…

\- Le médecin semblait plutôt optimiste.

\- C'est bon signe alors.

\- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'inquiéter ?

\- Tu le fais suffisamment pour deux ! J'ai senti ton anxiété avant d'entrer ici ! Stiles est bien plus fort qu'il ne paraît.

\- Je le sais, _dit-elle, songeuse_.

\- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé mais je sais qu'il t'aime.

\- Pardon ? _rétorqua-t-elle, troublée_.

\- Lydia, inutile de tourner autour du pot, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre. On n'est plus ensemble, il est libre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, même si ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris les sentiments qu'il a pour toi. Mais je ne vous en veux pas, c'est la vie.

\- J'avais oublié comment tu es directe !

\- Lydia, ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui ?

\- Je… enfin… J'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre ! _avoua-t-elle en pleurant_.

\- Fais-lui confiance, il s'en sort toujours !

\- Merci, _dit Lydia en essuyant ses larmes_.

* * *

Stiles avait subi uniquement une anesthésie locale pour cette opération. Le docteur Greyer avait inséré le cathéter et s'approchait de l'artère radiculaire. Mélissa était aux côtés de Stiles, surveillant ses constantes et le rassurant.

\- Voilà, on y arrive, _dit le docteur_.

\- Vous trouvez le caillot ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Une petite seconde, je dois bien faire attention à ne pas fragiliser la paroi de l'artère… Là ! Je vois le caillot. Je vais le retirer…

\- Et je vais retrouver l'usage de mes jambes ?

\- On ne peut pas le savoir tout de suite. Nous l'avons décelé rapidement, les dommages devraient être mineurs mais on en saura plus quand tu retrouveras des sensations dans les jambes.

\- Dans combien de temps ? _insista le jeune homme_.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort mais tu vas devoir être patient. Ça peut prendre des jours. Ensuite, on pourra y voir plus clair.

\- Combien de temps je vais rester à l'hôpital ?

\- Stiles, tu es sur une table d'opération là, _commença le médecin_. Ta blessure est sérieuse, tu dois prendre le temps de guérir et de te soigner si tu voudras remarcher sans séquelles.

Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas. Il avait bien compris qu'il avait failli perdre tout d'abord la vie puis l'usage de ses jambes. Une fois l'opération terminée, il fut ramené dans sa chambre où Lydia l'y attendait. Mélissa lui donna la bonne nouvelle puis elle les laissa. Stiles paraissait fatigué L'anesthésie, même si elle n'était que locale, l'avait considérablement affaibli. Lydia s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas grand-chose, _dit-elle_.

\- Merci, c'est grâce à toi si je vais pouvoir remarcher.

\- Mais non voyons, c'est le docteur Greyer qui…

\- Je te rappelle que j'étais là, c'est toi qui l'as mis sur le bon diagnostic ! Tu m'as sauvé, une nouvelle fois.

\- Il aurait fini par trouver…

\- Oui mais ça aurait été trop tard. Merci. T'es mon ange gardien en fait ! _ajouta-t-il en souriant malgré la fatigue._

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés, la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'endormit rapidement, au rythme de la respiration de la femme qu'il aimait.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Avant dernier chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles s'était réveillé de bonne heure mais il n'avait toujours pas de sensations dans les jambes. Lydia avait émergé peu de temps après. Afin de ne pas être de mauvaise compagnie, Stiles insista pour qu'elle rentre se reposer un peu, ce qu'elle finit par accepter. Une fois seul, le jeune homme récupéra son portable et appela son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, il tomba sur sa messagerie :

\- Hey Scott, écoute je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Là je ne peux pas vraiment aller à ta recherche alors viens me voir, _finit-il en raccrochant_.

* * *

Chris Argent avait obtenu de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Il avait demandé aux collègues de Mélissa de ne rien lui dire afin de lui faire la surprise. Il savait qu'elle avait fini son service tard dans la nuit et il lui avait demandé de rentrer pour se reposer. Etant donné le surplus d'émotions qu'elle avait dû gérer ces dernières heures, elle avait vite capitulé, espérant secrètement trouver son fils à la maison. Argent se leva donc difficilement de son lit d'hôpital, prit la béquille qu'une des infirmières avait laissée à côté de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait son père. Il voulait le voir avant de partir. Quand il y arriva, il resta devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Ce dernier avait un bandage sur le crâne et il était sous respirateur. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Gérard, il était toujours son père, mais il n'avait pas la force de rentrer dans la chambre. Il resta là quelques instants quand il se retourna pour se diriger vers la sortie cependant, il crut voir Scott au bout du couloir et qui s'avançait vers la cage d'escalier. Argent n'était visiblement pas en état de le suivre dans les escaliers mais il réfléchit un instant et comprit où l'alpha allait. Il prit alors l'ascenseur et descendit au sous-sol. Il avança doucement jusqu'à se retrouver dans la pièce où Scott avait attaqué son meilleur ami. Une flaque de sang se trouvait toujours par terre.

\- Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

\- Je t'ai vu dans les couloirs là-haut et je me doutais que tu voulais rester près de Stiles pour connaître son état. Je savais que pour être tranquille, il suffisait d'aller au sous-sol.

\- Vous êtes un sacré traqueur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Oh j'ai connu pire.

\- Et Gérard ?

\- Il est dans le coma.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Scott, tu ne devrais pas plutôt être avec ton ami ?

\- Il n'a pas besoin de moi.

\- Scott, je suis sûr que lui-même ne t'en veut pas, je me trompe ?

\- En effet, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Il m'a laissé un message.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?

\- Parce que je le mérite.

\- Non, Scott. Gérard a ce qu'il mérite, toi tu es autant une victime que Stiles, tu dois juste t'en rendre compte !

\- Oui mais c'est lui qui en souffre le plus !

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Scott, tu es quelqu'un de bien, et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es le fils de la femme que j'aime !

Scott sourit, un peu de légèreté ne lui faisait pas de mal à ce moment-là mais il perdit rapidement ce sentiment de plénitude.

\- Je ne suis juste pas prêt à le voir et affronter ce que je lui ai fait.

\- Et pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il ne veut qu'une chose : te parler.

\- Je sais.

\- Comme tu veux mon garçon.

\- Dites à ma mère que je vais bien.

\- Scott, je comprends que tu sois choqué par ce que tu as vécu mais ne repousse pas les gens qui t'aiment. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout.

\- Merci.

\- De rien mon grand, _finit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'alpha_. Va lui parler, il en a besoin et toi aussi.

Le chasseur partit donc pour retrouver sa bien-aimée laissant ainsi Scott à ses pensées. Il ressentait le besoin de voir de ses yeux que son ami allait mieux, même s'il allait devoir affronter la dure réalité des blessures qu'il lui avait infligées. Il respira un bon coup et décida de monter dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. En quelques instants, il s'y retrouva. Il hésita un instant puis entra. Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit, visiblement endormi. Il avait le teint plutôt pale mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. L'alpha s'apprêtait à repartir quand il vit Stiles ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Scott ?

\- Salut.

\- Approche-toi !

L'alpha hésita puis s'approcha. Une fois qu'il fut à sa portée, Stiles l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras. Son meilleur ami se laissa faire, mais resta comme figé, ne voulant pas réveiller les blessures de Stiles, ce que ce dernier comprit immédiatement. Ne voulant pas insister, il relâcha alors son étreinte.

\- Comment tu te sens ? _demanda l'alpha_.

\- Ça va Scott. Pourquoi tu as disparu ?

\- Je… euh… je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, je vais y aller, _dit-il en se retournant vers la porte._

\- Scott, arrête ça s'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- C'est pourtant moi qui t'aie mis dans ce lit d'hôpital, _ajouta-t-il en lui faisant face_.

\- Non, c'est Gérard !

\- Je me rappelle pourtant bien avoir planté mes griffes dans ton torse, même si je croyais tout d'abord l'avoir fait à Peter ! Mais une fois que j'étais sorti de crise, c'est bien toi que j'ai vu.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que je ne t'en veux pas !

\- Je mets ta vie en danger à chaque fois qu'on chasse une quelconque créature…

\- Mais là Gérard est bel et bien humain et tu n'as fait que subir sa folie ! Je te l'ai déjà dit Scott, tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde. Et si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un alors prends-toi à moi.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Scott, si on y pense, c'est bien moi qui suis venu te chercher ce soir-là quand mon père était à la recherche d'un corps et où tu t'es fait mordre.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer cette nuit-là.

\- Tout comme toi hier ! Comme tu me l'as si bien dit à l'époque des Dread doctors, on a survécu à beaucoup de choses mais si on s'en est sorti, c'est parce qu'on était ensemble. Alors, s'il te plait, tourne la page parce que là, maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin de mon meilleur ami.

\- Je serai là, tu le sais.

\- J'ai bien cru te perdre, personne ne savait où tu étais et tu ne répondais pas sur ton téléphone !

\- Je suis là maintenant… Tu as senti quelque chose au niveau de tes jambes depuis l'opération ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que je te morde ?

\- C'est gentil mais je vais d'abord tenter ma chance avec la médecine.

\- Et si je faisais comme Derek avec Cora, il a réussi à la sauver !

\- En perdant tes pouvoirs ? C'est hors de question !

\- Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester dans cet état, je ne le permettrai pas !

\- Scott, c'est ma vie et je fais ce que je veux avec.

\- Mais enfin, si je le faisais, tu pourrais te lever tout de suite ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

\- Tu ne te sacrifieras pas pour moi, un point c'est tout. Tes pouvoirs font partis de toi, tu ne peux pas t'en séparer comme ça, pas pour moi.

\- Si, justement, pour toi !

\- Non ! _hurla-t-il_.

\- Ecoute, _commença-t-il en posant sa main sur la cheville de son ami_. Stiles ? _dit-il, voyant son ami blêmir_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je sens ta main sur ma cheville.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sens ta main Scott !

\- Je vais chercher le médecin, ne bouge pas ! _annonça-t-il machinalement quand il vit Stiles l'observer malicieusement._ Oui, enfin tu m'as compris !

Scott ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le docteur Greyer qui se rendit auprès de Stiles. Il examina ses réflexes et il conclut que son patient allait retrouver l'usage de ses jambes avec de la patience et beaucoup de rééducation. Après leur avoir annoncé la bonne nouvelle, il les laissa, euphoriques.

\- C'est génial ! _dit Scott_. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Heureusement que Lydia a trouvé ce que tu avais !

\- Attends, comment tu sais ça, elle n'a pas pu te mettre au courant, tu ne répondais pas ?

\- Et bien… c'est que je…

\- Je le crois pas, tu es resté dans l'hôpital depuis hier ?!

\- Je voulais absolument savoir comment tu allais !

\- Tu vas finir par me rendre fou ! Allez, rentre chez toi, tu as l'air crevé et puis l'odeur, je ne t'en parle même pas !

\- Très drôle. Sois sage en attendant et n'embête pas trop les infirmières !

\- Viens là !

Scott ne se fit pas prier et serra fort son meilleur ami dans les bras, tellement heureux qu'il s'en sorte et qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.


	9. Chapter 9

_**et voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Un très grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews et de m'encourager, encore une fois, ceci est notre seule rémunération pour nous, auteurs de fics. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !**_

 _ **un grand merci aussi à ma angie, ma beta ! Elle aussi m encourage beaucoup et d ailleurs, c est grace a elle que j ai ecris la fic qui viendra après celle-ci !**_

 _ **bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Scott se retrouvait avec Malia et Stiles dans la maison Stilinski. Stiles, bien qu'il se déplace encore avec des béquilles, avait obtenu le feu vert du médecin de pouvoir à nouveau monter les escaliers. En effet, le temps de sa convalescence, afin de ne pas rester à l'hôpital, le shérif avait eu l'idée d'installer le lit de son fils dans un coin du salon. Ainsi, il pourrait rester à la maison. Scott avait pour mission d'emmener son meilleur ami tous les jours en séance de rééducation et il s'y tenait religieusement, tenant absolument à ce que Stiles recouvre toutes ses facultés. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tout excité de pouvoir retrouver sa chambre mais avant tout, il fallait remonter le lit ! C'était pour cela que Scott avait appelé Malia en renfort. Grâce à leur force surhumaine, ils montèrent en un rien de temps le lit et le matelas tandis que Stiles montait à son rythme les escaliers. Scott, ne voyant pas son ami arriver, alla à sa rencontre. Il ne lui restait que trois marches à gravir.

\- Je vais t'aider, _commença l'alpha en descendant à la hauteur de son ami_.

\- Non, c'est bon, laisse-moi faire, _répondit-il, essoufflé_.

Scott n'était pas vraiment ravi de voir Stiles se fatiguer de la sorte mais il savait que son ami avait besoin de se prouver qu'il pouvait monter les escaliers seul. Il se remémora alors les séances de kiné. Au début, Scott, se sentant toujours aussi coupable, refusait même d'y assister. Ce n'était qu'au bout de la troisième séance et de l'acharnement de Stiles, qu'il avait accepté. L'alpha se rappela que dès la première semaine, Stiles s'était levé et avait fait quelques pas grâce aux barres de soutien dans la salle de rééducation, ainsi qu'avec la kiné qui le tenait fermement. Scott était tellement admiratif de cette rage de vaincre et de la détermination dont le jeune homme faisait preuve ! En trois semaines, le fauteuil roulant n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir et Stiles ne se déplaçait plus qu'en béquilles. Toutefois, dès qu'il le vit arriver à l'étage, il le soutint, voyant pertinemment que son meilleur ami était épuisé après son ascension. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se laissa faire et il prit appui sur l'alpha qui le guida jusqu'à son lit.

\- Tu vas bien ? _demanda la coyote_.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, merci de ton aide.

\- Bon, je dois vous laisser, mon père m'attend.

\- Ok, on se voit au lycée, _dit Stiles tandis que Malia partait_. Ouf, c'était crevant ! Ce n'est plus de mon âge ! _ajouta-t-il en plaisantant_.

\- Tu es sûr de bien te sentir ?

\- Oui, Scott ! Viens t'asseoir, _continua-t-il en tapotant sur le lit pour lui intimer de se mettre à ses côtés._

\- Tu ne dois pas forcer, ce n'est pas parce que tu peux monter les escaliers que tu peux tout faire !

\- T'es pire que mon père ! Arrête un peu de me protéger comme ça. Je vais bien !

\- Excuse-moi, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Je croyais que tu ne t'en voulais plus pour ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

\- Tu veux dire ce que je t'ai fait ? Je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter, je dois simplement vivre avec.

\- Mais je vais mieux, tu le vois bien ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas juste que tu aies dû souffrir autant.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais rien faire pour que tu te sentes mieux ?

\- Tu es là, et c'est déjà pas mal !

\- Et comment va Argent ?

\- Il va beaucoup mieux, il est complètement guéri.

\- En même temps, avec une infirmière à domicile, ça aide ! _dit-il, taquin_.

\- Arrête de jubiler comme ça !

\- Il y a pire comme beau-père !

\- Du moment qu'il prend soin de ma mère, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Et tu as des nouvelles de Gérard ?

\- Et bien aux dernières nouvelles, il était encore dans le coma et ils ne savent pas si un jour il en sortira.

\- C'est pas plus mal ! C'est comme la mauvaise herbe, c'est increvable ! Remarque, tu t'en sors bien ! Sinon imagine un peu, tu aurais dû l'appeler grand-père ! _ajouta-t-il, malicieux_.

\- T'as fini de te foutre de moi !

Stiles allait répliquer mais il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Lydia l'appela et il indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

\- Alors, ça y est tous les deux ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- C'est vrai qu'on est très proche depuis mon hospitalisation.

\- Elle t'a carrément sauvé la vie !

\- Certains s'offrent des fleurs ou des chocolats mais nous, on se sauve mutuellement la vie !

\- C'est ce qui fait votre force. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Scott ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci mon frère.

L'alpha sourit et prit son meilleur ami dans les bras. Cette terrible épreuve était derrière eux et il était heureux de le savoir en bonne santé malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis Scott se leva, croisa Lydia et partit. La jeune femme resta appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Tu peux entrer tu sais.

\- J'admire la vue, _dit-elle en le dévorant des yeux_.

\- Approche.

Elle s'avança vers Stiles qui commençait à s'allonger. Elle se posa contre lui en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle plaça sa main sur le torse de Stiles, au niveau de la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le torse. Il frissonna à ce contact :

\- Désolée, je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Du tout, c'est un peu sensible, voilà tout.

\- Ça va te faire du bien de retrouver ta chambre.

\- Et surtout mon intimité ! Parce qu'en bas, c'était un peu limité quand même !

Elle sourit à la boutade du jeune homme et le regarda. Il posa alors sa main sur la joue de Lydia. C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Chacun se perdait dans le regard de l'autre puis Stiles ne tint plus et l'embrassa. Il était quelque peu nerveux car même s'il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui, il ne savait pas si leurs sentiments étaient réciproques mais après avoir vu la mort de près, il s'était juré de ne plus perdre de temps et d'aller directement au but. Visiblement, Lydia ressentait la même attirance à son égard puisqu'elle se laissa faire bien volontiers puis ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Elle lui sourit puis le regarda, les yeux presque larmoyants.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, _dit-elle_.

\- Quoi donc ? _demanda-t-il, perplexe_.

\- J'ai bien cru te perdre et je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu vivre sans toi.

\- Je te rassure, ce n'est pas au programme. J'ai autant de vies qu'un chat !

Elle sourit puis posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et ils s'endormirent chacun sur le rythme de la respiration de l'autre.

* * *

Mélissa, comme chaque début de garde, se rendit dans la chambre de Gérard. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était cloué dans ce lit. Bien que l'hématome sous dural s'était résorbé, il restait toujours dans le coma, sous respirateur. Cependant, elle avait pris l'habitude de passer chaque jour et tenait au courant Chris de l'évolution, aussi petite soit-elle au sujet de son père. Elle regarda donc ce qu'indiquaient le respirateur et le moniteur cardiaque puis partit.

Tandis que la porte se refermait, Gérard reprit conscience et ouvrit les yeux.


End file.
